A management service can provide an enterprise with access to emails, presentations, documents, and other content to prevent theft, data loss, and unauthorized access. A user may want to discuss the emails, presentations, documents, and other content with members of the public or with other users associated with the enterprise. The content can be difficult to discuss effectively without everyone in the discussion having access to the emails, presentations, documents, and other content. While the emails, presentations, or other documents can be manually sent to the other users, some concepts in the enterprise content can be difficult to convey without a live or in-person discussion of the emails, documents, and other content.
The concept of screen sharing arose as a potential solution to this problem. However, while a user's screen can be shared, the user may have to be wary of what is shown on screen. Personal information and other sensitive information may appear, for example, in a notification bar or an authentication dialog box. This sensitive information may be inadvertently shown through screen sharing, or the screen sharing can be disrupted or disabled while users deal with sensitive information on screen. Accordingly, sharing access to the emails, presentations, documents, and other content email through screen sharing can pose significant security and privacy concerns. These problems can frustrate users.